


No-Shave November

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't get enough of Steve's new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-Shave November

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, forgot to post this before November ended. Better late than never! 
> 
> Prompted by "Imagine Steve growing a beard and trying to get you to stop nuzzling his face but laughing and letting you after you pout at him and kiss him" from TheFandomImagine on tumblr.

As Steve sat quietly on the couch in the living room trying to read his book, he could feel Tony’s eyes on him from across the room.

“Can I help you?” he asked, not looking up.

“Hmm?” Tony asked, trying to sound innocent. “I was just looking for something good to watch” he said, flipping through a few channels to prove his point.

“Ok, my mistake” Steve said, continuing to read but not believing him for a second.

A few minutes passed, but Steve could still feel Tony’s gaze. Closing his book with a sigh, he looked up questioningly.

“What is it?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about” Tony said, getting up and moving across the room until he stood in front of Steve. Taking the book from him and putting it aside, Tony straddled Steve’s legs and settled himself on his lap. Holding Steve’s face in his hands, Tony ran his thumbs gently over Steve’s jaw.

Steve rolled his eyes and huffed. “Are you still going on about the beard? I thought the novelty would have worn off by now.”

“It just looks so good on you” Tony said with a smile, continuing to rub Steve’s jaw line. “I really like it.”

“Well I’m glad, but if you could refrain from petting me like a cat -” Steve said, trying to be serious, but unable to keep the smile from his face.

Tony just moved his face closer and began nuzzling his cheek against Steve’s. “I should really send a muffin basket or something to whoever started No-Shave November. What a brilliant idea.”

“Seemed like a good idea at first. Little did I know I wouldn’t get anything done for a whole month because I can’t keep you off of me” Steve said teasingly.

Tony pulled back and stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Well I’m sorry for appreciating your rugged bearded handsomeness.”

“Meaning I’m not ruggedly handsome without the beard?”

“Don’t fish for compliments” Tony said, “It’s beneath you. I just haven’t seen it before and I think it suits you. But if you’d rather me not have me ‘all over you’ as you put it – ”

“Oh hush” Steve admonished, pulling Tony’s face to his and kissing him to stop the complaining. Tony relished the feeling of the coarse hair against his face as their kiss deepened.

“You’re petting me again” Steve murmured against his lips.

“Am I? I hadn’t noticed.” “Are you going to be doing it for long?”

“Well, I guess there are other things I could pet” Tony suggested with a lewd smile.

Steve laughed and stood up, pulling Tony up with him. “Now that sounds like a much better idea.”

“Maybe I can convince you to keep the beard” Tony said as they walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Steve just laughed again and shook his head at how incorrigible Tony could be.

“It’s going to be a long month.”


End file.
